Ann Possible
Ann Possible She is Kim Possible's Mom and also the best Karate Champion, but also she spends free time with her Family and friends. She helps others that are in danger, performs Brain Surgery on people and also leader of the Disney Heroes. Her File Ann Possible Age: (Movie Series) 35. (TV Series) 35-36 Height: 6ft 0in Weight: 120 lbs, As a Female Super Saiyan: 125lbs, Super Saiyan 2: 130lbs, Super Saiyan 3: 132lbs, Super Saiyan God: 125lbs, Super Saiyan Blue: 127lbs, Super Saiyan Ultra Instinct: 126lbs. Family: Kim Possible, James Possible, Joss Possible, Jim & Tim Possible, Nana Possible, Slim Possible, June Possible, Anne Possible. Favorite Foods: Fish, Chicken, Pizza, Salad, Fruits, Veggies, Rice, Sushi, Chinesse Food & Hawaiian Food. Likes: Spending time with her Family & Friends, uses her talent while training allies, battle some Warriors, bring Peace in the Universe. Dislikes: Getting in trouble, worried about her Daughter & Niece's safety, Venom. Her Early Life She was born in Middleton, California with Nana Possible and when she turned 14, she attend Middleton High where she met James Possible and they graduated after she gave birth to her baby daughter Kim Possible. She went to College and got a Degree that earn her a job working at the Middleton Medical Center and on her 30th Birthday, she became President of the Hospital, becamed a Multi-Millionare and rewarded the Nobal Prize for finding a Cure for Diabetes. She has a Family and her Carrier was a success, now she can spend some time with her Daughter & Cousin with fun activities. Family Kim Possible: Daughter Joss Possible: Niece James Possible: Hubsand Jim & Tim Possible: Twin Sons Nana Possible: Mother Slim Possible: Brother-in-law June Possible: Sister-in-law Anne Possible: Grand-Daughter Ron Stoppable: Son-In-Law Monique: Best Friend & Alley The beginning of her Family's Destiny It started at the Los Angeles Zoo where Ann & her family (minus James) took the tour with the Mayor when Kim use a trick to release the Green Anaconda & a wave of letters flew across, the Mayor decides to send the Possible Family to Alaska for Labor Day Weekend. But at midnight on Jim & Tim's 11th Birthday, Spider-Man arrived with a Mini Birthday Cake and tells the Possible Family that Kim, Ann & Joss are the 'Chosen Ones' and they're selected to join a Superhero Organization called the 'Disney Heroes' They arrived to New York City and through the month of September, Ann bond with Goku when she, Ann & Joss are injected by a 'Special DNA', helps the team win the Kung-Fu Soccer match, trains at 10x Gravity by King Kai, takes out the small Imperial Base in Dallas, Texas and faced 3 Dangerous Villains such as Shredder, Broly and Venom. During the attack on New York City, Ann fought against Venom and succeed with the Master Emerald but he escaped vowing he'll be back, she also sees a hologram message from James. Birth of a Female Super Saiyan After getting information that Chaos will arrive to Earth in 2 months from now, Ann, Kim, Joss and her allies did 5 days per week Training. Since she got the Special D.N.A injected in her with Saiyan, Jedi and Keyblade Warrior combined, she does Swimming, Basketball, Martial Arts, Weight Lifting to build a toned body, trained at the Gravity Chamber from 10x while increasing it every week then when she did 100x, she made Abs and small toned muscle arms giving her a excellent metabolism. Then on November 1st, Chaos arrives in Times Square in his 'Chaos 0' form taking down neon signs. Throughout the battle, Ann managed to help Goku, Sonic and the others, but Chaos got stronger when he ate a Chaos Emerald. When Dr. Eggman got betrayed, he tells the others that if Venom gets the Final Emerald to Chaos, then Earth is done for. But the Heroes were already too late, Chaos ate the final Emerald and he transforms into 'Perfect Chaos'. The creature arrives to Miami and uses a Tsunami to flood & destroy Miami Beach. Seeing all this destruction and when Perfect Chaos destroys Dr. Eggman's flying ship, Ann got angry and cannot stand by & watch the entire Earth get destroyed. Then in a incredible transformation, Ann has finally become a Female Super Saiyan. With help from Super Sonic, Super Saiyan 3 Goku and the Hybrid Mega Battlezord, Ann destroys Perfect Chaos turning it back to his 'Chaos 0' form, taking out the 1st Horcrux and getting the Mind Infinity Stone. The Truth is revealed Broly plans to destroy Midtown Manhattan unless Kim Possible is handed over to him, but Ann and her daughter train in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber for a year of training in 1 day & in the process, Kim became a Female Super Saiyan. When our Heroes came home to Manhattan and launched an attack on Broly's skyscraper, Broly injures Kim & tells Ann that he is her Rival and offers them to join in order to destroy Venom, but Goku arrived in time to defeat Broly and saved the 'Big Apple' from doom. Finding the Horcruxes Ann knows from Richard Parker that to make Venom mortal, the 7 Horcruxes must be destroyed & also collect all 6 Infinity Stones before Venom does. So her Team begins their long quest on saving the Universe. She transform into a Female Super Saiyan after Perfect Chaos floods Miami Beach and succeed on destroying the 1st Horcrux. Then they travel to Dreamland and with help from Cale & Akima including the Starfox Team, they destroy Perfect Dark Gaia as the 2nd Horcrux. They also destroy Demon Shredder & the Bio-Lizard as the next 2 Horcruxes and help Princess Elise destroy Solaris as the 5th Horcrux. During her journey, she upgrade her skills by Super Saiyan 2 & 3, learned the Super Spirit Bomb, and even collected 5 of the 6 Infinity Stones, it caused her Power Level to increase four-fold. When they took out Giga Bowser, they only took out half of the 6th Horcrux and they fought Broly in New Orleans by taking the other half and destroying it but what Ann didn't know is that the 7th & final Horcrux was turned into a Super Horcrux plus it was cut in 2 halves, half was inside Elisa Maza and the other was inside her all along, so the only hope to save the Universe and make Venom mortal is by making the Ultimate Sacrifice. The Final Showdown Ann, Kim & Joss is taken to Venom, Xehanort and Negan in the Death Star's Throne Room by Broly and she has a choice to make. In one point, Venom thinks that Kim will be drawn to the Dark Side, or Joss & Ann can do what Spider-Man, Yoda or Goku wants by refusing Venom's offer and kill both villains in a Lightsaber duel, but then Ann did a 3rd option by defeating Broly, she does not join the Dark Side or even kill Broly, instead she brought him back to the Light Side. Venom transforms into his Super form and attack the Heroes, but Obi-Wan & Shredder teleports him to a tiny comet before the enemy blew up killing both of them including Mirage. Just when our Heroes are about to evacuate before the Death Star starts to slowly sink into the North Atlantic, Super Venom returns at Full Power and he use the 'Killing Curse' to kill Ann & Elisa Maza, but the result destroyed the Super Horcrux making him mortal. But before Super Venom can attack again...Ann awakens and she transforms into a Super Saiyan God as Elisa Maza awakes also. In a epic showdown, they fought against the villain and in the end, Ann, Kim & Joss use their new Special Attack, the 'Universe Spirit Bomb' sending it towards Super Venom killing him resulting that the War is over. In the aftermath, James Possible & Nick Fury was wished back by the Earth's Dragonballs 2nd wish, and Ann was happy that her husband is reunited with the Possible Family. Quotes (She shows her muscle bicep) 'Wow, this is what I did for training at 100x Gravity' 'Kimmy, I made a Fish Kabob with Veggies on the side' 'Ok, Venom. You're about to get fist-slammed, and don't even think about escaping' (Swimming with Kim & Joss) 'It's what we needed to stay in shape. Goku told me that the harder you train, the more sweat you'll make' (Sees Monique Dupre and Nick Tatopoulos wrapped by a Green Anaconda) 'Ok, no one panic. We need the element of surprise (Then she sees Spider-Man & Iron Man arrive in time) Perfect.' 'I think you'll need a few stitches for the small papercut you made, Lilo' 'She-Hulk, I think you need to build a little more Muscle on your Arms' (She tells Perfect Chaos) 'I am Ann Possible, and I am....a Super Saiyan!!' 'Look out for that= (But Spider-man got knocked by Broly's energy kick attack) Never mind' 'If the Death Star Battle Plans are at Chinatown, then we have to get to it before Venom strikes us' 'Heroes, let's move out!' 'You must be Beerus, my goddess warrior' 'Wow, this 2nd level of Super Saiyan has made me energized' 'Goku, you hold off the Storm Troopers while Kimmy and I will rescue Elastigirl & Violet' 'All in Favor of taking on the Bio-Lizard, just say 'Aye'.' (She tells Venom something) 'No one attacks my Kimmy-Cub, no one!' 'Ok, Broly. It is time for me to battle against you to decide the fate of Manhattan Island...(Ann asks Broly something before they battle in the Throne Room of Broly's Skyscraper) You have been causing a lot of Pain and Destruction of the South Galaxy, and you ruined Life as a disposed garbage pile. Not to mention you destroyed so many lives on people, you even took the lives of Woman and Children......Now it's your turn' (She powers up to Super Saiyan 2) 'Demon Shredder......your Time has come!' 'We're gonna reach a level beyond Super Saiyan. Kimmy, I want you to become stronger than me.' (She and Akima are underwater planning a sneak attack on Venom, then she makes 2 small Kamehameha energy orbs) (Thinks) 'All righty then, Torpedo 1 away! (She uses the force to send an orb upwards to the surface at Venom) Torpedo 2 away!' (Then she sends another orb upwards as she and Akima swim fast to the surface near a platiform) 'I don't like your little game, Broly. But you're gonna have to find another ball' 'The Future of my daughter Kim, my Family and my Friends....It depends on ME! (She powers up to Kaio-Ken 20x) And I don't care if you're more powerful than us, I am going to win this battle. Now get ready, because you're going down!' (She sees the ruins of Miami Beach and Dr. Eggman's flying transport, then she gets angry) 'I won't let you destroy the Earth! And now, you are.......You are going to PAY!!' (Then she powers up to Super Saiyan for the 1st time) 'It's because I train as a Warrior, I don't need to smell like one' (Thinks) 'Get ready, Demon Shredder...It's time to take out the heavy Artillery' 'I have a very high Metabolism now that I have Special DNA' 'So this is what the Powers of a Super Saiyan God looks like' 'It looks like you're about to get body-slammed, Ms. Demeanor' 'Just use the tools to remove a person's Tonsils, and it'll be a snap' 'That is the strange realm of Training, and we should relax our energy without wasting it' 'We were going to starve to death, so we used Whis's Staff to have a large Cheese Pizza' (Laughs) 'Heroes and Avengers, defend my Family at all costs. Defend...for all you can be' 'This is called Super Saiyan Blue, it's a level higher than the Super Saiyan God Form' 'I can only use this Kalo-Ken in my Super Saiyan Blue form for a short Time, so let's end this!' Gallery Vlcsnap-2012-10-02-18h29m45s75.png|Ann sees Chaos 4 attacking against Goku after Kim gets her head knocked Kim & Ann reunite with James.jpg|Ann & Kim are reunited by James after Venom was destroyed and Earth is saved Kim & Ann got the cure.png|Ann & Kim plan a strategy Ann uses her Lightsaber.jpg|Ann attacks all 4 Storm Troopers with a Laser Pen Gun Ann sees the long path to Venom's Robot on Broadway.png|Ann sees the Mud Sultan attack Coney Island after he surfaces from the tunnel Ann Possible is Kim's mom.jpg|Ann Possible asks Kim that she can let the Avengers team up Ann sees the Tornado disaster on teCommunicator.png|Ann contacts the Team that Kim got kidnapped Ann & Kim arriving to Miami Beach.jpg|Ann & Kim arrived to China to meet Mulan Ann Possible in her Halloween costume.jpg|Ann in her Halloween Witch costume Ann Possible becomes serious.jpg|Ann Possible looks weird about the new Adventure Kim & Ann at the Dining Hall.jpg|Ann & Kim at the Dining Hall table Ann says 'No matter what'.jpg|Ann asks Kim that she should spend a Mom/Daughter activity, even on her Birthday Ann Possible (After completing her 100x Gravity).jpg|Ann Possible has completed her 100X Gravity Training Ann Possible, Akima and Kale is ready to attack.png|Ann Possible asks Akima and Kale to team up Ann Possible has finally transformed into a Female Super Saiyan.png|Ann Possible in her Super Saiyan Form Category:Character Category:Disney Mom Category:Superhero Category:Disney Channel Series Category:Disney Character